Attack of the Monster Plants
by Chewie-Fan
Summary: What happened after Judy was rescued from the monster plants? Please read the Lost Backstory first for this to make total sense. By the way - the characters don't belong to me, I just borrowed them for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Attack of the Monster Plants**

**Part 1**

Judy was safely in her father's arms, wrapped in a blanket. "Daddy, I'm so cold," she whispered. Don wanted desperately to hold her, but John wouldn't relinquish his daughter to anyone right now. Don told himself to be patient. Judy hadn't asked for him, so he'd have to bide his time until she needed him. John carried her back to the Jupiter, followed by Dr. Smith and Don.

When they returned to the ship, Plant Judy was like a tigress watching her cubs die in front of her eyes. Maureen tried to hold her back, but she escaped and lunged at Don, screaming "Murderer!" He dropped the two cans he was holding as she scratched his face with her fingers. He grabbed her wrists, but not before Plant Judy etched a wound down his left cheek. He tried to hold onto her, but her wrists felt like rubber as she twisted away and ran into the cyclamen jungle.

Filled with an overwhelming desire to help her, Don yelled, "Wait!" and ran after her. He knew this wasn't _his_ Judy, but he couldn't leave her alone to… well, to do whatever it was she needed to do. He was determined to ease her pain.

Plant Judy had returned to her birthplace… the very plant from which John had just rescued his daughter. Don watched the clone crawl into the plant and curl into a fetal ball. She was crying and moaning as if the life was draining out of her… Don climbed in and lifted her head. Horrified, he watched her eyes as they turned from the familiar crystal blue to a sickening green and finally to a brown mud that melted into her skull. He dropped her head, realizing that there was nothing he could do to stop her disintegration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judy, confused about what she had seen, struggled to get away from her father. "Don!" she called as she finally tore away from John's grip and ran after him. She stopped short when she reached the base of the plant that had been her prison for the past twenty-four hours, but she gathered the courage to step in and kneel by Don. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle her scream as she got a clear view of her double.

Don stood and drew Judy to his chest, trying to shield her from the horrific scene in front of them. He backed away, keeping a hold around Judy's waist, and half carried, half dragged her away from the plant. He shrugged off his jacket, threw it over Judy's shoulders and hugged her to his body. He knew that _this_ was the Judy who needed him, not the dying plant in front of him. Even so, he couldn't stop looking at the poor creature. He told himself to close his eyes, but he was mesmerized by Plant Judy's transformation from human to vine to compost…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When John and Maureen found them, Don and Judy were standing together, paralyzed in a tight embrace. Don's eyes were glued to the mass of dead plant material where his Judy had once lain. Judy had turned her face away from the spectacle, not able to bring herself to watch the death of her clone. Neither had felt the curl of a vine as it attached itself to their ankles and started to work its way up, twining in, around and between them.

The freezing process had killed the full grown plants and leaves above the ground, but the roots were still viable. John performed his second rescue of the day as he aimed the freezing canister at the couple's feet and sprayed until the vine shriveled and fell away from their bodies. The shock of the cold gas brought both Judy and Don back to their senses. Maureen put her arms around Judy and gently pulled her away from Don. John reached out to hold Don up as he stumbled without Judy's support.

"Are you gonna be ok?" John asked him.

Don shook his head to dispel the images that were impaled on his brain. "Yeah," he mumbled, even though he wasn't sure that was true. He needed to look into the face of a human – needed to see Judy's face. He reached out to her and she took his hand. As he looked into her eyes, he expected them to change into the dead eyes of her clone – but they remained their clear, shining blue and he told himself that he would be fine as long as she stayed with him. Hand in hand, they started back to the Jupiter with Maureen by Judy's side and John by Don's.

By the time they reached the Jupiter, both were shivering and Don's face was burning where he had been scratched by the clone. Will, Penny and Dr. Smith were waiting for them and ran out, all asking what had happened. John raised his hand for silence. "The plants are regenerating." He handed Dr. Smith a canister and asked Will to help Don into the Jupiter. "We have to freeze the plants off again – this time we'll set the temperature much lower. Maybe that will destroy the roots."

"Professor, I'm sure Major West is well enough to handle the task. I am frightfully susceptible to cold, you know," Dr. Smith stated.

"I'll do it, Dad," Will offered.

"No, Will. You help your mother. Dr. Smith is to blame for the mess we're in and needs to take responsibility for destroying those plants."

Normally, Don would have proclaimed that he was fine, but this time, he knew better. He wouldn't be able to help John if he couldn't stand up. He also had an irrational fear that, if he turned his back, Judy would disappear, so leaving her was not an option.

Once inside the space ship, Maureen ordered Judy into the lavatory for a hot shower as she tended to Don's face. Penny and Will were at her side, and both still clamoring to know what had happened to the clone.

"Not now," Maureen ordered. "That's an angry wound, Don."

"Just like the woman who gave it to me," Don said. He closed his eyes and shivered.

"Penny, please get the disinfectant, and Will, find a blanket for Don," Maureen asked. She gingerly felt his cheek and it was hot to the touch. There were three, red, inflamed scratches that ran from the corner of his eye down to his jaw.

Penny returned with the bottle and a wad of cotton and handed it to her mother. "This is going to sting, Don," Maureen warned.

Don jerked his head back at her touch and mumbled, "Sorry." He shut his eyes and prepared himself for the next application. It burned like hell, but he managed to stay put until Maureen was finished. Will came back with the blanket and threw it over Don's shoulders.

"Can you tell us what happened now?" Will asked.

Maureen sighed and said, "All you need to know is that Judy's clone is gone and won't be back."

"Did she die?" Penny asked.

"We don't know because we weren't there," Maureen said.

Don caught Maureen's eye and wondered if she was trying to protect the children or him. "Maureen, they need to know that she wasn't a real person…" Don said and then stopped. He wasn't really sure of that, but the clone's _remains_ certainly weren't human. "I was there when she… died. She kind of… transformed…" He stopped and shuddered at the memory of the clone's eyes.

"Don? Are you all right," Maureen asked.

He shivered again. "Just cold… The clone sort of… melted into the base of the plant she was in and disintegrated," he snapped his fingers, "just like that." He spared them the details and was saved from having to answer any questions by Judy's approach.

She came up behind Don and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I saved you some hot water," she said. She felt warmed and comfortable in her robe and her hair was turbaned in a towel. He tilted his head back and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Take your shower and I'll make us some hot tea," she urged.

He smiled gratefully. "Yes, great swami," he teased.

She tapped him playfully on the arm. "Oh, go on…" After he disappeared into the lavatory, Judy busied herself with making tea, but Maureen shooed her away and took over. Judy undid her turban and combed her hair out, letting it fall to her shoulders.

"Judy, how did it feel when the flower cloned you?" Will asked.

"I don't know, Will. All I remember is that I was looking for Dr. Smith and wandered into this huge flower. I don't know what came over me. It was like I had taken a sleeping pill or something. I just curled up and went to sleep. The next thing I knew, I was freezing and Dad was pulling me out of the flower." Judy explained.

"Your duplicate was mean, Judy," Penny said.

"Did she… interact with anyone?" Judy asked.

"She yelled at mom when she offered her salad and…"

Before Penny could finish, the elevator descended to the lower level. "Oh, my poor, poor back. Tea for me? Oh, bless you, Madam," Dr. Smith said as he grabbed the blanket that Don had left on the bench and settled himself in the galley. "What horrendous conditions your husband forced me into," he complained.

"Well, now, Dr. Smith, if you hadn't given all our deutronium to the clone, we wouldn't have needed to be in those 'horrendous conditions.'" John retorted as he jumped off the ladder.

"Really, professor, as if it was my fault that Judy had to go and have herself cloned in the first place."

Maureen looked askance at Dr. Smith and handed John a hot cup of tea.

"Thank you, darling," John said, "Judy, what _were_ you doing near those plants?"

"I was looking for Dr. Smith to apologize to him about how everyone was treating him," Judy explained.

"There, you see… not my fault at all," Dr. Smith interjected. "If Major West hadn't made me believe that you were going to leave me behind, none of this would have happened and we'd be leaving this dreadful planet."

"So, it's my fault that you extorted a promise from John that I would take you back to Earth in exchange for Judy's location?" Don asked.

"Major!" Smith said, "I didn't hear you _sneaking_ up behind me."

"Obviously."

"He _is_ right, Don," Judy said.

Don's faced flushed with heat. "He's right? Judy… I can't believe you're still defending him after he used you as a bargaining chip."

"He was desperate… and desperate people do desperate things…"

"You are quite right my dear," Smith said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must warm up. I trust you left a drop of hot water for me, Major?"

"I hope not," Don replied.

"Don…" Judy admonished him.

Maureen handed Don a hot cup of tea and noticed that he was still shivering. She threw the blanket around him. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I just can't get warm. The tea will help," Don replied.

"Penny said my duplicate was mean. Did she fool _all_ of you?" Judy asked as she looked at Don.

"Well, dear, she said that she had gotten lost and wandered around all night, so we just thought she… I mean you were tired," Maureen explained.

"Don offered to walk her to her room, and she bit his head off," Will added.

Judy looked pointedly at Don and asked, "And you _still_ didn't know it wasn't me?"

"You were mad at me, remember?" Don stated. He took a sip of his tea and glanced sideways at her. "Still mad?" he asked.

"Well…"

John intervened. "Judy, before you answer, you should know that Dr. Smith put us all through a difficult time. He knew where you were and wouldn't tell us. Not only that, he knew that the… creature… who wandered into our camp was your duplicate, and he never told us."

"But, Dad," Judy interjected. "He thought we were going to leave him behind to die."

"We never would have done that, Judy."

"But did Dr. Smith know that? If he did, I'm sure he wouldn't have…"

Don couldn't take much more of her defense of Smith. "Look, Judy, the point is that you could have been dead or dying for all we knew and he _still_ didn't tell us. The only thing that got him to talk was when I threatened to choke the truth out of him… and he knew I was serious…"

"Must you always resort to threats of violence?" Judy asked him.

"That's the only thing that works with Smith," Don replied.

"Maybe if you tried some kindness, you wouldn't have to resort to threats." Judy stated.

Don was too cold and tired to argue with her anymore. "Forget it, Judy… just forget it." He rose and retreated to his room.

John watched him leave. "Judy, you need to know that he was crazy with worry about you. I would have strangled Smith myself if Don hadn't offered to do it."

"But, Dad, he needs to learn that violence is not the answer," Judy said.

"Judy, you are a sweet and innocent girl… sometimes you have to communicate in whatever fashion the other person will understand," John stated. "And with Smith, a little fear goes a long way…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don lay in his bunk wondering why Smith was the source of so many of their arguments – but, maybe it wasn't Smith at all – maybe he was just an easy target for him and Judy to focus on rather than talking about what was _really_ bothering them. Although he had finished the tea and was covered in both the blanket Will had given him as well as his own, he still couldn't get warm. He knew he had a fever, but was just too tired to do anything about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster Plants**

**Part 2**

John peeked in on Don before he turned in for the night and found him mumbling in his sleep. He entered to get a better look at Don's face and saw that he was still flushed and shivering. "Don?" he called as he felt his forehead and found it to be as hot as his cheek.

Don's eyes opened and he whispered, "Judy?"

"No, Don, it's me," John replied. "You're burning up. I'm going to get Maureen."

Don closed his eyes. He thought about Judy and remembered that something wasn't right between them. He wanted to see her… but… he was so tired…

When Maureen entered, Don called Judy's name again and Maureen asked John to get her. "Don?" Maureen called, "Do you have a headache or stiff neck?" Don shook his head, and muttered, "No." When John returned, Judy was right behind him.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Judy asked.

"He just has a fever, Judy. It's probably due to an infection from the scratch," Maureen answered.

"Can you give him something for it?"

"We should probably let the fever do its job. If it gets any higher, we'll give him some aspirin. We should make sure he drinks enough fluids so he doesn't get dehydrated," Maureen explained.

"May I stay with him, Mom?"

Maureen glanced at John, who nodded, and she replied, "Well, all right. Try to get him to drink some water when he's awake." She turned to leave and added, "Oh, and call me if his fever gets any higher."

Judy nodded and pulled a chair up next to Don's bed. His eyes slid open and she could see that they were glazed with fever, but he still managed a smile. "Hey, swami," he mumbled. She had never seen him so… well, so sick and… vulnerable.

"Here, drink some water, Don," she said and she held the glass to his lips as he lifted his head. He took a few sips and turned away. She gently touched his wounded cheek and he winced. "Does it hurt, Don?" she asked.

"Burns," he answered.

"Maybe a cold compress will help. I'll be right back," she told him.

As she went into the galley to wet a cloth with cold water, Judy revisited the argument they had had that evening. Don was correct in saying that she defended Smith at every turn. She'd always had a penchant for defending the underdog, but Don insisted that Smith was far from helpless. She realized that Dr. Smith held some responsibility for what had happened to Don, just as she did… If she hadn't elected herself to be Smith's defense attorney, she would have stayed in camp and never been cloned by the flower. Then Don wouldn't have been lying there feverish from her clone's attack.

When Judy returned, she found Don asleep. She decided not to place the cloth on his cheek, since it was probably better to let the scratches stay exposed to the air. She laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was firm and strong and Judy realized that was the reason she often took Smith's side against Don's. Don seemed to be almost invincible, always bouncing back from certain injury and could easily defend himself, while Smith was like a stray cat that would scratch the hand that tried to feed it, too afraid to trust.

Don moaned in his sleep and Judy stood, ready to get her mother, but he mumbled and she strained to understand him. All she caught were the words, "No… eyes…" and…

_He aimed his flame gun__at the two Judies who stood before him, but Don had no idea which one was the clone. Both of them stared at him, anger in their eyes. One of them turned away from him and stepped into the huge cyclamen flower. Her body curled up like a lotus flower at night and sank into the center of the cyclamen. He turned to the remaining Judy, sure that she was 'his Judy', but her face held two globs of brown mud where her eyes should be. He shouted, "No!" and triggered the flame gun. She screamed in agony as he watched her burn, but her eyes returned to their crystal blue hue as the fire consumed her. Finally, all that was left were two round crystals that shone like topaz among the ashes. _

He sat bolt upright and cried out, "Judy!"

She tried to calm him. "I'm here, Don. I'm here. It's all right…" She sat on the edge of the bed and tried to take him in her arms, but he pushed her away. She realized that his fever had risen and something needed to be done, but she couldn't leave him to get her mother when he was so agitated.

Don had no idea where he was. His body was on fire and he thought that the flames had jumped from Judy to him. Then he felt her arms go around him, but he fought her off. He couldn't engulf her in flames again.

His cry had awakened both John and Maureen and they ran to his room, to find Judy struggling to hold him. The flames were all around him. He had to protect her. "No! Fire!" he shouted over and over. Judy looked at her parents helplessly. She needed to comfort him, but he continually pushed her away.

"He's delirious, Judy," Maureen explained. "We need to get some aspirin into him and give him a sponge bath to get the fever down."

By this time, the entire family was gathered at the door. Maureen looked up and, like an emergency room doctor, gave orders. "Penny, fill a large container with warm water and bring it back. Will, bring me a stack of dry towels and wash cloths. Dr. Smith, please go back to bed."

"I _am_ a doctor," Smith retorted.

"I can handle this, thank you," she answered.

"If you insist," he replied and returned to his room.

Sweat dripped off Don's brow, which Maureen was thankful for, but his body was still hot to the touch. The aspirin would have to wait until Don was awake and functioning. A tepid sponge bath was all that could be done at the moment. "John, help me get these wet pajamas off him so we can bathe him. Judy, you need to leave."

Judy stood paralyzed.

"Judy!" her father stated, "Leave!"

She couldn't move… she _wouldn't_ move… "No. He needs me," she stated.

Both Maureen and John were surprised at her reaction. They were not accustomed to her ignoring their directives. Penny and Will returned with Maureen's supplies and Judy took them. "Thank you, Penny… Will. You can both go back to bed now. Don will be fine once his fever comes down," Judy calmly told them.

She carried the supplies to Don's bedside and said, "I'm going to help."

"No, Judy, we have to undress him… it's not proper," Maureen stated.

"Mother, Don and I are going to be married someday – besides – this is not sexual."

John shrugged and said, "Let her stay."

"But John…" Maureen said.

John was already propping Don up while Judy struggled to remove his shirt. Maureen placed dry towels on the bed and John laid him down. Judy covered him with a light blanket and started bathing Don's face while Maureen and John took care of the rest of his clothes. Judy started singing quietly to him as she bathed his chest and then his arms. "Love lift us up where we belong…"

The warm water soothed Don's skin and extinguished the flames that he thought surrounded him. He opened his eyes and realized that he was in his room on the Jupiter and saw that it was Judy who was gently moving the wash cloth over his body. He noticed John and Maureen nearby and was thankful that his body was too weak to react to Judy's touch.

Maureen and John allowed Judy to continue her ministrations as Don calmed. When she was done, they replaced his bedding and dressed him in dry pajamas, which was more easily done with his cooperation.

"I'm going to give you some aspirin so you can rest more comfortably, Don," Maureen stated as Judy finished bundling the wet towels and bedding.

"I'll take them, Judy," John said.

"Thanks, Dad… for everything," she replied.

He nodded.

"Now, Judy, he can have more aspirin in four hours, but only if he's very uncomfortable. And don't forget that you need your sleep too," Maureen lectured.

"I'll be fine, Mom," Judy promised.

Maureen took one last look around before leaving. As she and John reached the doorway, he automatically started to pull the accordion door closed, but Maureen shook her head in disapproval. He chuckled at his wife's attitude. He would never describe his wife as a 'prude,' but she still carried a bit of a Victorian attitude about sex when it came to her children. "You know, darling, I don't think you have to be worried about them tonight. Sex is probably the last thing on Don's mind," John commented.

"That may be so, but I'd rather not encourage them," Maureen replied as she led John to their room.

"You know, watching Judy tonight reminded me how very much like you she is."

"She did take over the nursing duties rather abruptly… and calmly, didn't she?"

"I was talking about her strength. When we walked into his room, she was helpless. When she realized that we were treating her like a child, she stood her ground and took care of him."

Maureen took the wet bundle from John and dropped it in a corner of their room. She'd tend to the laundry tomorrow. Before she lay down next to her husband she said, "You know, I just realized how difficult it must for her, John. Back on Earth, she was fighting with us to take her relationship with Don seriously. Now that we have, it's almost like she's regressed."

"Regressed?"

Maureen settled into bed. "She's trying to be the perfect daughter, sometimes at the expense of her relationship with Don."

John chuckled. "I'll take this Judy over that one any day. If we're lucky her clone took most of the _assertive_ qualities she relied on back then."

Maureen stared at John. "Don't even joke about that clone, John. She was evil."

He took his wife in his arms. "You're right. I won't ever mention her again."

"Maybe we should go back and close Don's door…"

He smiled at his wife and commented. "I don't think so, darling… Let's not encourage them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although Don's eyes were closed, he fought sleep. The terror of his nightmare revisited him every time his mind floated into r.e.m. and he'd snap his eyes open. This time his eyes settled on Judy sitting beside him. He remembered that Judy had been angry at him before he went to bed, and he had to make up with her if he was going to get any more sleep. "Judy?" he mumbled.

She took his hand. "You should be resting, Don."

"I can't if you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you…"

"Yes you are – in my dream…"

"It was just a dream, Don."

He stubbornly continued. "… in my dream I couldn't tell the difference between the two of you. You were both so… angry… your eyes…"

"Don, it's all right, I'm not angry."

"Let me finish… One of you curled up inside the flower and disintegrated and then the other's eyes turned to mud… and I… I… I hit her with the flame thrower…"

"So they both were my clones."

"No… when the flames died out, there were two clear blue eyes lying among the ashes… I killed _you_, Judy."

She brought his hand to her lips. "It wasn't me, Don. I'm right here."

He lay there and allowed her words to echo inside his head. "Judy… do you still love me?"

"Oh, Don, how could you even think that I don't?"

"You think I'm hot-headed... violent…"

"Well, you have to admit that you do get angry pretty quickly."

"And _you_ have to admit… that it's only with Smith."

"Ok, I'll give you that."

"So? Do you?"

She wasn't sure why she hesitated. He was the only man she had ever loved, but was he the man she could love for the rest of her life? There was only one answer at this moment. "Yes. I love you." She leaned closer to him and finished. "You're the only man in my life – and the only man I ever _want_ to have in my life."

That was more than he needed to hear. He held her eyes, and she touched her lips to his. Her kiss repeated what she had just said. It started out tender and sweet, and then their tongues touched. An emotional tingle ignited their passion, and the kiss deepened. If his body wasn't busy fighting the infection, he was sure he'd be pulling back to calm himself. When they finally parted, he wanted to lift his hand to her cheek, but his body was drained. "I'll always love you, Judy," he whispered and he finally drifted into a deep, healing sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Monster Plants**

**Part 3**

Don slept more comfortably the rest of the night and awoke to find Judy fast asleep with her head on his chest. He placed his hand on her hair and smiled. He tried his voice, but it wasn't working yet, so he stroked her hair and she stirred. He hated to wake her up, but he knew that she was in for a painfully stiff neck. She lifted her head and touched his forehead. It was much cooler.

"Mornin'," he croaked.

"You seem much better," Judy said. "How do you feel?"

"Ok."

Maureen poked her head into his room. "Don't think you're healed yet, Don. Your temperature is low now, but it will probably rise by this afternoon. Are you ready for some breakfast?"

"No."

"Well, I'm going to bring you some tea anyway. Judy, don't you think you should try to get some sleep?"

"I've slept, Mom," she replied.

"I mean _comfortable_ sleep…"

"She's right, Judy," Don said. "Go to bed for a while."

"All right, but I'll be back," she replied.

A few minutes later, John entered Don's room carrying a cup of tea. "Maureen said you have to drink this. She'll bring you some toast in a little while." He took a good look at his face.

Don accepted the cup and sipped. "How does it look?" he asked.

"Still pretty bad."

"Judy go to bed?"

"Yes... She was worried about you last night."

Don nodded. "Thanks for letting her stay, John."

"We didn't have much choice. She was in one of her stubborn moods."

Don smiled. Now _that_ was his Judy. "Uh, John? When I came to last night, uh… she was, uh…"

"Sponging you down?"

"Is that what she was doing?"

"What did you think?"

"I'd… rather not say. I was kind of out of it, you know?"

"Hm… I think I know…"

"How much did she…"

Maureen breezed into the room carrying a plate of toast. "I know you're not hungry, Don, but nibble a little bit on this. You need to eat something."

"Well, darling, I'll leave the patient in your beautiful and capable hands," John stated. "I'm going to check on the plants to be sure they've all been killed." He kissed her on the cheek and left.

Maureen turned her attention to her patient. "Let me check your face, Don. The scratches are still red and inflamed. I'm afraid you haven't fought off that infection yet."

He nodded. "Yeah, they're still burning."

"Would you like a cold compress?"

"Sure."

She left to wet the cloth Judy had placed by his bedside the night before. When she returned, Don was listening to his personal CD player. He looked up when she entered and removed the ear phones. "What are you listening to?" she asked. He extended the ear phones to her and Maureen was surprised to hear Judy's clear voice singing "Up Where We Belong…" "Where did you get that, Don?"

"Judy made a tape for me when I was supposed to leave in the S.S. Space Raft. I transferred it to CD when that project went down the tubes."

"That song seems to have a special meaning for you."

"Yeah… When we were in Galveston, Mike and Sherry had us dance to it as 'our song.'"

Maureen hesitated before making her next comment. "Don? John and I have never apologized for making life so difficult for you and Judy when we were in training."

Don didn't reply right away. "No, you didn't. I never understood why you disliked me so much back then."

"Oh, you know, we were overprotective parents – and you were so brash and older…"

"… and had that reputation…"

"Well, yes… Judy was just so innocent."

"I know, Maureen. And she still is… I think…"

"What do you mean, you think?"

"Last night?"

"She was an excellent nurse, Don, very professional and detached."

John appeared in the doorway. "She didn't take advantage of you, if that's what you're worried about."

Don blushed as red as a bowl of cranberries. "John… she's never…"

John put his hand up. "That's more than I need to know… but thank you."

Don's fever was just beginning to increase when Judy entered his room after lunch, but he was feeling mischievous.

"Your fever is back. Do you need some aspirin?" she asked.

"No… not yet, but… how about a sponge bath?" he teased.

"Now, Don. Remember, you're still sick."

"Judy, I've been meaning to ask you… just how much of me did you, uh, see last night?"

She couldn't tell if he was blushing or not, since he was already flushed from the fever.  
"Don't worry, Don, we kept you covered. But you felt…"

He felt a slight stirring… "You touched me… there?"

"I had to. Your whole body was burning up."

"Oh, great – your first time – and I was as limp as a string of spaghetti."

"Don! As I told Mom and Dad, it wasn't sexual at all."

A grin climbed up his good cheek. "Would you like it to be?"

"Oh, right, as sick as you are? Dream on, my love… Besides it was a very short string of spaghetti…"

Maureen walked in with a bowl of soup. "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, nothing, mother. Don is just teasing me."

"You must be feeling better than you look," Maureen stated.

Judy answered for him. "He isn't, Mother. He just likes being incorrigible."

Maureen chuckled. "Well, see if you can get him to eat some of this."

Judy took the bowl and stirred. She took some in the spoon and touched it to her lips before offering it to him. Don and Maureen were both staring at her and Don wondered if Maureen was thinking the same thing he was – Judy would make a marvelous mother. "You know, I _can_ feed myself," Don said.

"But isn't this more fun?" Judy asked.

"Ah, young love," Maureen said before she left.

He opened his mouth and slurped the soup from the spoon as she held it. "Did I ever tell you about my fantasy?"

"Is it appropriate for mixed company?"

"This one is – I'm sitting at a table at some little outdoor café having a mug of beer and potato skins and this beautiful blond woman sits down with me and starts drinking out of my glass and eating my food – just like that – without a word. When I ask her what she thinks she's doing, she looks me straight in the eye and says, "I'm seducing you." She looks remarkably like you, by the way…"

"But, I don't drink beer," Judy responded.

"Ah, but you do eat potato skins…"

She laughed… "Would you like to hear one of mine?" she asked as she fed him another spoonful of soup.

"_You_ have fantasies?"

"Of course I do… I _am_ an actress after all."

"Ah, that's right… Maybe we can act out some of these fantasies… someday. So tell me."

"Well…" she said as she held the spoon to his mouth again. "I'm rushing to an audition for an off-Broadway musical and just miss the bus, and this little red sports car stops…"

"Datsun 280Z?" Don asked hopefully.

"Lamborghini," she replied. "And this dark-haired, handsome man…"

"Does he look remarkably like me?" he asked.

"Don – stop interrupting – anyway… this _very_ handsome man – with a mustache – invites me into his car and drives me to the audition. It turns out that he is the director and hires me on the spot."

"And?"

"And he drives me to the theater and tries to take advantage of me before we leave the car. Then this other little red sports car…"

"Datsun 280Z?"

"Don! Anyway… this dark-haired – _incorrigible_ – hazel-eyed young man – who looks remarkably like you – pulls up and drags the horny director out of the Lamborghini and punches him in the face. I tell the director that I wouldn't star in his show even if it were playing on Broadway."

"So, this hero – who looks like me – is a… violent type?"

"Mm… only when it comes to protecting me. Anyway… the play's producer sees the entire scene and hires me on the spot for his next Broadway play."

"So… do you go off with this hero?"

She touched his forehead and sensed that his temperature was still on the rise. "Oh, yes, _and_ he lets me drive his car."

He smiled. "A sign of true love…" He closed his eyes. He knew he was fading fast. "I'm beginning to lose it, Judy."

"Do you want some aspirin?"

"No… Not yet… I think I'll just sleep."

Judy felt his forehead. "All right. I'll come back after dinner and check on you."

He closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes.

_Shifting into fifth gear, he floored the accelerator and was within a few feet of the Lamborghini. They were flying up the Pacific Coast Highway and Don swore that he wouldn't allow Judy to be ravaged by that Hollywood director. He pulled alongside the Lamborghini and it tried to pull away, but Don was inching it closer and closer to the shoulder. He knew there was a field of fruit trees up ahead and he hoped that he could get the sports car to slow and pull-over safely in that area. After that point, the road would become too dangerous for the game they were playing. _

"_Come on, baby, just a little more power… I know you got it in you," he begged his car. He pulled ahead and angled the Datsun so the Lamborghini couldn't pass and was forced to slow down – or crash into him. He was betting on the director's love for his car to keep his beloved Datsun safe. He was right. The director had no desire to total his car for a woman. The Lamborghini plowed into the field and was swallowed up by – not fruit trees – but acres of cyclamen plants. The plants devoured the car and Don screamed for Judy to get out before the cloning process started, but the Lamborghini caught fire. Don jumped out of his car and ran to help her. The fire spread faster than he thought possible and Judy stared at him, helpless, as he tried to open the door, but the heat and flames overwhelmed him._


	4. Chapter 4

**Attack of the Monster Plants**

**Part 4**

"Don? Don… wake-up!"

His eyes flew open and he saw Will standing next to his bed. "I think you were having a nightmare," Will said.

"Wh-where's Judy?" he mumbled.

"Penny went to get her. She and Dr. Smith are outside."

"The plants… tell your dad that the plants aren't dead."

"But he froze them again."

Judy was soon by Don's side with Dr. Smith behind her. "You're soaked…"

Don interrupted her. "The plants… they're not dead."

"Major West, I assure you that Professor Robinson and I took care of the plants. They are no longer a danger to us."

"No, they have to be burned. Have John check them again…"

"Dad and Mom took a walk. They're not here, Don," Will said.

"When they get back – tell them…"

"I will… I promise," Will replied.

"Penny, Will, I'm going to sponge Don down again. Please get the supplies for me?"

The children left and Judy said, "You can leave too, Dr. Smith."

"I can be of assistance."

"We'll be fine. Why don't you find the Robot and ask if Don's worries about the plants might be possible. The last thing we need is more cloning…"

"Good thinking, my dear. Even though I doubt that Major West's prognostication is true, it is best to be prepared."

Penny and Will both offered to stay, but Judy shooed them away. "Don, I'm going to give you some aspirin and sponge you down again."

This time he wasn't delirious. He was fully aware of Judy's hands moving slowly down his body as she sang softly. Her touch was gentle and loving. He wished that he wasn't lying in his bed with an infection ravaging his body. He closed his eyes and imagined that they were back in their room at Galveston… and Maureen hadn't called just as they were about to seal their love.

When Judy reached his waist, she dried him and covered him and then lifted the blanket off his legs. After completing his legs, she lifted the blanket higher and stared at what greeted her. "Oh, my," she murmured. She held the sponge over his body and squeezed so that the water ran down his hips to the towel that was placed under him. He moaned as she held his appendage in her hand like an Academy Award Oscar and thoroughly dried him. Then there was a quick knock on the door just before it flew open… and there stood… Judy's father…

"What in God's name is going on in here?" he asked and slammed the door shut behind him. "Your mother could have been the one to open this door – or worse yet – Penny or Will!"

"I'm just bathing him, Dad," Judy explained.

"The Jupiter is not a Roman bath!"

Don was mortified. "It's my fault, John. I let myself get, um… carried away."

"I can see that, Don," John commented in consternation. He crossed his arms and gave Judy a stern stare. "Your nursing duties are over, young lady."

Judy straightened her shoulders and said, "No, Dad. You can't just send me away. I'm going to finish and I don't need your help."

"Judy! What has gotten into you?" he asked.

"Nothing that wasn't already there when we left Earth. Now, please tell us why you barged in here or leave..."

Don's mouth dropped open and he stared at Judy. He wished _this_ Judy would stay… forever… He wondered what John's next move would be.

John's resolve was wavering. He remembered his conversation with Maureen. In fact Judy's reaction was exactly what Maureen would have done if the tables were reversed. He was also fully aware of how men had two brains, and in Don's feverish state, he might not have been able to keep the two separated. John dropped his arms and said, "All right, Judy, finish, but I'm not leaving until you're done."

Judy smiled gratefully at him. She knew how hard it was for her father to accept the fact that she was no longer his little girl. "Help me dress him after I do his back?" she asked her father.

He nodded. "I, uh, I'd like to apologize to the both of you. I shouldn't have opened the door without an invitation." They finished dressing Don and his bed, and Don was once again settled comfortably – well at least he was physically comfortable.

As Judy collected the wet materials, Don attempted an apology to both of them. "Um… I'm sorry too. If I was as sick as last night, I wouldn't have…"

"You don't have to say it. I'm glad you're feeling better," John stated.

"But not well enough to, uh, control… everything."

"Believe me, I understand, Don. It was just a… shock to see…"

Don chuckled, "You don't have to say it, John."

"As far as I'm concerned, no apology is necessary," Judy stated with a twinkle in her eye.

John cringed at her comment, but chose to ignore it. It was hell being the father of a female. "Oh, Will told me about your fears of the plants regenerating, Don. Maureen and I checked on them on our walk. I don't believe we have anything to worry about," he said.

"I guess I won't be satisfied until I see that for myself," Don replied.

There was a knock on the door and Judy opened it. Maureen came in and could tell that something uncomfortable had occurred. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Oh, fine, darling. Don has responded well to Judy's excellent… nursing skills," John said.

Both Don and Judy blushed and Maureen examined her patient. "Well, your face looks feverish, but you don't feel that warm."

"Judy gave me aspirin, and I think we're over the worst of it," Don replied, as he glanced at John and watched Judy scurry out of the room with the laundry before Maureen could catch her guilty expression.

"_We're_ over it?" Maureen asked.

"Well, this has been…_hard_ on all of us, especially Judy and, uh, me."

John hid his smile behind his hand and wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle Don or laugh out loud. "You are incorrigible, Major West," John stated.

"So I've heard," Don replied.

Maureen had no idea what was going on and was almost afraid to ask. "Would you like some soup?"

"Sure. I am kind of hungry."

Maureen glanced at her husband, but didn't pry – at least not yet – she would talk to him in private to see what she had missed.

After Maureen was out of ear shot, John shook his head and said, "Don, why don't you just marry her?"

"I'd love to… If she wasn't so concerned about you and the kids, maybe she would."

"I don't understand."

"I'm still trying to understand it myself, John. I mean, I know that you and Maureen didn't wait until you got married to…"

"What has _that_ got to do with anything?"

"You and Maureen didn't have to worry about family reactions."

"We were away at school, Maureen's parents had been killed in that crash so – I suppose you're right."

"If your parents were nearby – if you had been able to see them everyday – would that have been a… deterrent?"

"Not for me, but maybe for Maureen. So you're saying that Maureen and I are the reason that you and Judy haven't married?"

"I'm still trying to figure out why, but I get the feeling that Judy would have a hard time being your daughter and my… uh, lover… in such close quarters. I mean the original plan was for us to get married once we reached Alpha Centauri, remember?"

John nodded. "Yes, I do."

Maureen knocked and entered with Don's soup. "Did I overhear the word, 'married'?" she asked as she handed Don the bowl.

"I think it's time we have a talk with our grown daughter, Maureen," John stated.

Don almost choked on his spoonful. "No! Judy would have a fit if she knew I was talking with you about this. Please, John, don't. We'll figure it out… eventually."

* * *

Later that night, Maureen asked John about his conversation with Don. "John, what happened in there tonight?"

"Well, Darling, let's just say that I walked in on a… uh, very sensitive moment when Judy was giving Don a sponge bath."

Maureen was stunned. "Oh, dear… I can imagine."

John laughed. "Yes, I'm sure you could."

"Oh, I suppose it _is_ difficult for them. I remember when we were their age."

"You were already pregnant."

"And that's one thing I don't want to see happen to Judy right now, John. We have enough to worry about with just surviving. I shudder to think what things would be like with a baby in our midst."

"I agree, but, maybe, we should encourage them to marry. They can put off having children."

"John, you know as well as I do that accidents happen – and what about Will and Penny?"

"What about them?"

"They'll be right next door to their rooms. No, John. Now is not the time to encourage them."

* * *

Judy waited until both her parents left Don's room before she went to check on him again. He was wearing the earphones of his CD player, but she didn't know if he was asleep or awake. She quietly entered, placed a hand on his forehead and his eyes flew open. "You really are looking better now, Don. Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"How about a kiss?"

She first glanced at the door before reacting.

"Close it," he suggested.

Not only did she close it, but she locked it too. "I'm not taking any chances," she said. Then she leaned down, placed a cool hand on his forehead and brushed her lips against his. He captured her lower lip, sucked it into his mouth and her tongue followed. His arms went around her back, and he pulled her onto his chest. There she lay on top of him when… there was a sharp knock on the door frame.

"Don? Judy?" Maureen called.

Judy lifted her head up and was almost ready to cry. "I'm sorry," she whispered. The door rattled as Maureen tried to open it. "Just a minute, Mother." She moved to stand, but Don held her tightly a few seconds more. He vowed to himself that he would find a way for them to be alone and away from the family for more than a few hours… someday… someway… he would do it.

He smiled. "It's ok – I'm still a _short_ string of spaghetti."

She had to laugh at that comment. She gave him a quick kiss and slid off him. She steeled herself in anticipation of her mother's disapproval and unlocked the door.

"Was there a reason the door was locked?" Maureen asked. Judy didn't reply, so Maureen continued. "Your father told me about today. I just have to say that I'm glad it was he and not I who opened that door."

Both Judy and Don blushed at her statement. Don tried to soothe her. "Maureen… I'm sorry. It wasn't Judy's fault, but I just…"

Maureen put her hand up to stop him. "No need to explain, Don. I've been there myself and I'm here to be sure that you and Judy don't go there right now." Don felt himself flush with anger. It was only his respect for Maureen that stopped him from opening his mouth at that moment… which was probably a good thing considering what he wanted to say to her.

Judy wasn't sure what she felt… anger… embarrassment… trepidation… but she couldn't keep quiet. "Mother, you have no right to interfere with us."

"Oh, but I do, Judy," she replied. "You're not twenty-one yet… and what I have to say is for your own good." Maureen regretted those words the moment they were out of her mouth, and she attempted to repair the damage. "I don't mean to sound so harsh, and I know that you are both in a difficult situation, but… you _have_ to be aware of the possible consequences of what could happen if you decide to…"

"We are aware, mother," Judy stated.

"And I would take responsibility for birth control, Maureen," Don added.

"Can you give me a one-hundred percent guarantee that she wouldn't get pregnant?" Maureen asked.

"You know I can't do that," Don replied.

"The only guarantee is abstinence," Maureen stated. Both Judy and Don were quiet. They had no argument against that statement. "My biggest fear is that Judy would have a child. We can't risk that possibility right now. Our situation is just too precarious." Don took Judy's hand and squeezed it. They looked at each other and had to admit that, technically, Maureen was right. "I would like both of you to promise me one thing." They knew what she was going to ask of them. "Please promise me… that you won't engage in _any_ behaviors that could lead to a pregnancy."

Neither one of them wanted to have a child in the near future. Don searched Judy's eyes and knew that she was ready to affirm that promise. He thought he'd make it easier for her. "Maureen, I've already promised Judy that I will wait until she's ready… however long it takes. So it's up to her. If she wants to make that promise to you, then I will too."

Judy's eyes thanked him. "I feel like I've already done enough to make life difficult for everyone," she said. "I promise, Mom."

Maureen was relieved. "Thank you both. I know I can't ask you to keep that promise forever, but… until we've at least settled somewhere, it would be best. Now, Don, when was the last time you took aspirin?"

"I gave him some right after dinner," Judy replied.

"That was over four hours ago. How do you feel?"

"Ok. Like I said, I think I'm over the worst of it," he replied.

"Then Judy won't need to stay with you tonight. Let me cover your scratches with a bandage so you won't irritate them in your sleep. You can keep the bandage off during the day," Maureen stated. After she finished, she picked up the supplies and turned to leave. "Are you coming, Judy?"

"Yes, mother, but just a few more minutes," she replied.

Judy sat on the edge of Don's bed and asked, "So, how do you _really_ feel about what happened tonight?"

His mood had turned somber after Maureen had entered the room, and he had to be honest with Judy. "Frustrated… I know I said I'd wait, Judy. I _can_ and I _will_, but… don't think it's going to be easy for me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize! That just makes it worse. It's not your fault or your parents' or mine – if Smith hadn't…"

"Don't start that again, Don."

"Look, I don't mean to beat a dead horse, but he's the reason we're in the situation we're in – whatever his motives were. Now do you understand why I take my anger out on him?"

"Anger and… frustration?"

He nodded. "The anger is my problem, but the frustration…"

"I know, Don," she interrupted. "I'm frustrated too. Sometimes I don't know whether I should take the role of the daughter or the girlfriend."

"I can help you with that, if you'll let me."

Maureen was at the door again. "Judy?"

She sighed.

"We'll talk tomorrow," Don stated.

She nodded and stood.

"I love you, Judy."

She kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I love you, too. See you in the morning…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Attack of the Monster Plants**

**Part 5**

Everyone was present at breakfast the next morning, including Don. The scratches on his face were no longer red and swollen, but he still looked like he had been on the losing end of a cat fight, so he made sure to sit with his left side facing away from the children. His stomach couldn't quite handle coffee yet, so Judy ran back to the galley to make him some tea. He felt he could have made it himself, but she insisted on waiting on him.

"Good to see you healthy again," John said.

"I want you to stay near the Jupiter today, Don. I want to be sure your fever doesn't return this afternoon," Maureen directed.

"Well, other than taking a look at the plants so that I can convince myself that they really are dead, I don't have any other plans for today," Don stated.

"Major, I'm sure you are well aware that without deutronium to feed on, the plants cannot survive," Dr. Smith stated. "There is no need to fear them anymore – they are as dead as Hamlet's skull."

"And without deutronium, we can't lift-off," Don said. He turned to John, "I suppose it's time to look for more deposits."

"Will you be up for a trip in a couple of days? I already have the route planned," John said.

"Sure. That is, if I get clearance from my nurse," Don said as Judy returned with his tea.

"Clearance for what?" Judy asked as she sat beside him.

"A deutronium expedition with your father," he explained.

"If my mother says you're fit to travel, then it's fine with me, Don," Judy said.

"As long as your fever's been gone for twenty-four hours, you can go," Maureen stated.

"Can Will and I go too?" Penny asked.

"We'll discuss that at a later time, Penny," John stated.

"Are you up for a walk to the plants after breakfast?" Don asked Judy.

"Judy, I don't think it's a good idea to go with him," Maureen warned. "You might be traumatized revisiting where you were cloned."

"I'll be with Don, Mom, I'll be fine," Judy stated.

They left camp side by side after the breakfast table was cleared and didn't take each other's hand until they were well away from camp. As they neared the now dead garden, Judy slowed and almost expected the huge plants to sprout from the ground again. She grabbed Don's arm and held him back. He put his arm around her and drew her to him. "The garden of dashed hope," he muttered as he surveyed the tangled mess.

"Because of the deutronium?" she asked him.

"That… and another delay in finding Alpha Centauri so we can settle and start our life together."

"You're mad at me for making that promise to my mother."

"No, Judy, I'm not mad," he quietly stated. "Just…"

"I know, I know… frustrated…"

He held her for a little bit longer and then said, "I'd like to take a closer look at the plants, if that's ok."

She nodded, but she was wary about getting any closer. She let go of him. "You go ahead. I'll wait here. I almost feel like a plant is going to burst through the sand and grab me."

"That's why I want to be sure the roots are dead, Judy. I'm afraid of the same thing." Don left her and walked in and around the dead stems and flowers. He poked at them with his foot with no reaction from the plants. "They really are dead."

"Can we leave now?" Judy asked. "Being here gives me the chills."

"Sure." He walked back to her and put his arm around her. "Would you like to go to 'our spot' for awhile?"

She nodded and they started off towards their favorite boulder. "You know, I still find it hard to believe that none of you realized my double wasn't me."

"If I had been able to kiss her or even touch her, I think I would have known. Your double wouldn't let me get within a foot of her."

She put her arm around his waist and said, "Good."

"Good? We would have looked for you sooner."

"Well, I don't like the idea of someone else kissing you, even if you thought it was me."

They arrived at their place and Don said, "You don't have to worry about that. I am committed to you, which means that I would never flirt with or kiss or do anything with any other woman but you for the rest of my life." They settled into their usual position, Don sitting against the boulder and Judy leaning against his chest.

"Don, are you still mad that I flirted with Mr. Hapgood?"

He laughed. "Hap? No. Listen, Judy, I know it's easier for me than it is for you. I've had other relationships, so I _know_ that you're the one I want to be with forever."

"I had a relationship before you... Eddie…"

"And how serious was it?"

"Not very - he turned out to be a jerk."

"Had his hands all over you?"

"How did you know?"

"Hey, I'm a guy. I know what most of them are thinking."

"I'm sure you were the same way with your girlfriends."

"When I was in high school, yeah, but once I hit the Academy, I had to get serious."

"You never told me about Mia."

"Spoiled brat... She just wanted to say she bedded a cadet."

"And did she?"

He glanced at her face before answering. "Yeah," he said and watched her flush, "but not me."

She calmed quickly. "But then there was Lynn," she said quietly.

He didn't respond right away. "Lynn never deserved what happened to her."

"I know, Don. I'm sorry I brought her up."

"No, it's ok. She was the only other woman I ever…"

"Loved?"

"No."

"I would think that you have to be in love with someone before you can be intimate with them."

"I wish I could say that was true, Judy, but its not – you should know that from Eddie."

"Why is it that men can separate love and sex so easily? I mean, you've said that you didn't love Lynn, yet you had sex with her. I don't think that was fair to her."

"Lynn made too many assumptions… but it… it wasn't _just_ sex with Lynn – oh, hell, Judy I don't know – all I know is that I liked her a lot and she was a wonderful person and we had a lot of fun together, but I never thought about spending the rest of my life with her."

"Then you shouldn't have made love to her."

"Now I wish I hadn't… but…no, that's not really true. Look, Judy, if you had been able to go off to college and have a normal life – you might not still be a virgin. You probably would have found some guy who…"

"Then I would never have found you."

"Oh, yes you would have – one way or another – we still would have found each other."

She smiled and wished she could be as sure as he was, but usual doubts nagged her. "Don?"

"Hm?"

"How was Lynn as a lover?"

Don was uncomfortable with her new line of questioning. "Judy, why do you want to know? Are you afraid that I'm going to compare you with her?"

She shrugged. He tilted her chin to look up at him, but she turned away. She was embarrassed by her lack of knowledge and experience… if he only knew how insecure she felt about her sexuality.

"Judy, look at me. We love each other. The sex will come naturally because it's based on emotions, not just physical sensations."

"Suppose I disappoint you?"

"You can't… All you have to do is be there. I'm probably more worried about disappointing _you_. I mean, I'm the one who's supposed to know what…"

"Oh, Don, I'm sure you won't disappoint me."

"You don't know that. I mean, maybe I'm a lousy lover."

"I love you, so anything you do will be wonderful."

"Ah-ha! That's exactly how I feel about you… Besides… you seemed to be pretty comfortable _handling _me yesterday."

She laughed. "My poor father… Would you like me to _handle_ you again?"

"Only if it's reciprocal."

"Meaning?" she asked.

"Remember Galveston? I think I got as far as…"

"…Slipping your hand under my camisole…" Judy pulled her shirt out of her waistband and took his hand, sliding it up to meet her breast. She reached around and unsnapped her bra, allowing him full access. "It's only fair…"

He caressed her as if he held a delicious, rare fruit in his hand. She stretched her head up to meet his lips and he shifted their position so they could lie side by side on the ground. She reached down to touch him, but he flinched and pulled back. "What's the matter?" she asked him.

"I thought I heard something," he replied.

"What?"

Now they both heard Penny call, "Don? Judy? Where are you?"

Judy sat up and tried to get her clothing back together, but in her haste, she couldn't find the hooks and eyes. "Here, let me," Don offered. He hooked things together and Judy then tucked her shirt back into her waistband just as Penny wandered into the area.

"Penny, why were you looking for us?" Judy asked.

"Mom sent me. She was worried and said that you should have been back. Besides, it's almost time for lunch."

"Already?" Judy asked.

Don grinned at her. "Time sure flies when you're havin' fun!"

She blushed and told Penny that they would be along in a minute.

"Mom told me to bring you back with me," Penny declared. "She wants to be sure Don doesn't have a fever."

"If I do, it's not from the infection," Don whispered in Judy's ear.

Judy giggled. "All right, Penny, we're coming."

"You know, I can tell that you were fooling around. Why don't you two just get married?" Penny asked.

"Damned if I know," Don replied.

"Don!" Judy reprimanded him, and then told Penny, "We promised Mom that we'd wait."

"Why? We all know you're crazy about each other," Penny said.

"Mom wants to be sure we don't have any children until we're settled somewhere," Judy explained.

"You can get married without having children," Penny argued.

"That's just what _I_ said," Don added.

"Donald West, will you stop that?" Judy demanded.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Answering for me," Judy replied.

"I thought Penny was talking to _both_ of us," Don stated.

"I _was_, Don," Penny said. "Judy's just being bossy." They were approaching the edge of camp when Penny added, "Maybe it's a good thing that you're not getting married. You can always wait for me to grow up, Don… I'm not bossy!" she exclaimed as she ran off laughing.

Both Judy and Don stopped in their tracks and stared at each other. "She's just teasing us… isn't she?" Don asked.

"She better be," Judy answered.

Penny shouted from across the clearing, "I'm just teasing!"

Both Judy and Don breathed a sigh of relief. Life was complicated enough without sibling rivalries for Don's attention. "You Robinsons sure know how to keep life interesting," Don stated.

Judy tilted her head and gazed thoughtfully at him. "And you fit right in…"

The End


End file.
